<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May the Force Be With You (but please still do your homework) by ekayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567260">May the Force Be With You (but please still do your homework)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla'>ekayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High School AU, Just good things, Mentions of Poe, based off a tiktok, rey is a smartypants and ben is a slacker that needs her help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a slacker is one missing assignment away from not graduating; meanwhile, Rey is a straight A student with a Forcebond connection to said slacker. She decides to test out their bond while helping him out at the same time. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>High school AU short fic based off a tiktok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May the Force Be With You (but please still do your homework)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben looked down at his textbook, realizing the worst. He’d forgotten to do last night’s homework. Normally, he wouldn’t care, but the problem was that he hadn’t cared in a long time. He had to get his shit together, and fast, if he was going to graduate this year. He breathed out, knowing he would have to accept his fate when the teacher came around to collect. </p>
<p>As expected, Mr. Snoke walked around the room in his three piece suit and a scowl on his face, as if someone spit in his coffee this morning. Or every morning, since he wore it every day without fail. Ben had yet to see this man smile. <i>And he wouldn’t see it today</i>, he thought, as Mr. Snoke stopped in front of a student’s desk.</p>
<p>“Your work, Mr. Dameron?” </p>
<p>Poe was only a few seats away from him, and he was starting to sweat now. He could try to come up with excuses, like how he did it, but his mother accidentally mixed it up with her political documents, or how his dog Chewie decided he was hungry and thought his homework was food. </p>
<p>Suddenly, he noticed someone waving their hands out of the corner of his eye. Rey. She was the smartest student in their class. He even thinks she skipped a grade or two. She always had the homework, always did extra credit, and always turned it in on time. And more recently, the two of them just discovered they were connected through the Force. It was a strange bond, and they still didn’t know quite how it worked. After school, they would often try to figure it out and test their limits. As it turns out, she had discovered something new about the bond.</p>
<p>She flashed him a sheet of paper, before rolling it up and putting it behind her head. She mouthed for him to copy her. <i>Rey, you can just tell me through the bond. We can hear each other’s thoughts, remember? </i></p>
<p><i>Oh yeah. Sorry. </i>She winced apologetically. <i>Do what I’m doing with your hand. </i>Ben raised his eyebrows. <i>Just trust me. </i></p>
<p>Just then, Mr. Snoke was standing before him. “Mr. Solo, your work?” He reached his hand out for the assignment. </p>
<p><i>Now!</i> Rey yelled into his mind. He did it, reached his hand back behind his head, then felt something. Paper. A rolled up piece of paper! He pulled it to the front of him and unscrolled it, revealing that it was the assignment with Ben’s name written at the top in Rey’s handwriting.  </p>
<p>“Ah, there it is. I will take that.” Mr. Snoke snatched the paper from Ben’s hand before he could protest. He shot Rey a stunned look from across the room, but she was looking up at the ceiling, purposefully averting his eyes. That girl. That genius, impressive, beautiful girl. A smile crept its way onto Ben’s face, he couldn’t resist. He was going to have to thank her later for this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>